Hari Suci
by rufinaa
Summary: Adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi mahasiswa untuk memeriksa grup chat Layn kelas semalam atau maksimal sejam sebelum berangkat ke kampus, karena biasanya akan ada informasi yang mendadak. Seperti yang dialami Sakura saat ini. / "Hari ini ada kuis, ya?" / "Demi Dewa Ramen, kuliah baru dua minggu udah hectic aja."


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang didapat dari tulisan ini.

 **Warning(s):** College!AU dengan modifikasi, aku-kamu-gue-lu zone, ada mode chatting, gaje, jayus, receh, garing. Memakai setting awal Naruto yang Naruto-masih-ngejar-Sakura-tapi-Sakura-naksir-Sasuke.

* * *

 **Hari Suci**

by keumcchi

.

Semomok apapun hari Senin, Sakura tetap tidak bisa protes dengan kelas pagi yang sudah menanti. Beruntung, kuliahnya semester ini sedikit berbaik hati―jadwalnya saja, tugasnya sih jangan harap. Kelas yang paling pagi adalah pukul 9 pagi, satu jam lebih lama dibanding kelas pagi normal, yaitu pukul 8. Satu jam yang berarti untuk mengurai kemacetan di pagi hari. Setidaknya, Sakura bisa menjadi lebih menghargai waktu dan menggunakannya untuk hal yang lebih berfaedah, untuk tidur misalnya.

Ia sudah bangun pukul 7, bergegas mandi walaupun sambil setengah ngantuk. Seperti perkiraannya, ia akan selesai pukul 7.15, berpakaian selesai 30 menit setelahnya, sarapan ia habiskan 10 menit selanjutnya, dan sisa-sisa menit menuju pukul 8 ia habiskan untuk melakukan hal lain untuk membuang waktu, seperti mengabsen _chat_ dan media sosial di ponsel.

 _Duh, belum ngirim tugas Bu Tsunade lagi,_ _terakhir sore ini,_ gerutunya ketika baru mengaktifkan tombol mobile data di layar ponsel pintarnya. _Nanti kirim di kelas aja, deh. Pakai wifi kampus!_

Kemudian yang gadis bersurai merah muda itu lakukan adalah melakukan gerakan aneh di jidatnya, menuliskan sesuatu.

"Ki-rim tu-gas Bu Tsu-na-de di kam-pus." Ia mengeja sambil menggerakkan telunjuk di jidat, seperti menulis pesan tak kasat mata, seolah mengucapkan mantera untuk dirinya yang pelupa.

Selanjutnya, mata hijau gadis itu terpaku pada layar notifikasi yang bergerak cepat karena internet baru diaktifkan. Sambil menunggu, ia mulai mengabsen hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

 _Nanti sampai kampus kirim tugas ke email Bu Tsunade, terus ada presentasi. Untung kelas hari ini cuma satu! Habis itu aku mau ke minimarket sebentar, deh. Baru pulang, terus tidur lagi. Ngantuk,_ cerocos gadis itu di dalam hatinya.

Notifikasi terakhir di ponselnya adalah satu menit yang lalu, menandakan penantiannya telah berakhir. Ia kemudian berinisiatif membuka grup chat kelasnya. Adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi mahasiswa untuk memeriksa grup _chat_ Layn kelas semalam atau maksimal sejam sebelum berangkat ke kampus, karena biasanya akan ada informasi yang mendadak.

Seperti saat ini.

 _ **Neji Hyuga:** Hari ini ada kuis, ya?_

Sakura langsung melotot. _Hah, kuis? Hari ini? Sial, belum belajar apa-apa lagi!_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha:** Iya, ada._

 _ **Neji Hyuga:** Tentang?_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha:** Undang-undang Konoha sama bahan bacaan yang disuruh baca minggu lalu._

 _ **Shikamaru Nara:** Demi Dewa._

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** Demi Dewa Ramen, baru dua minggu udah hectic._

Sakura ikut mengangguk lemah walaupun tidak ada yang melihatnya. Naruto benar, mereka baru saja dua minggu masuk kuliah, tetapi setiap kelas sudah memberikan tugas. Bukan tugas semudah mencari sesuatu di internet, lantas mengumpulkannya begitu saja. Umumnya diskusi kelompok, kemudian dilanjutkan presentasi, presentasi, dan presentasi. Ada tugas individu, dan itu harus observasi. Oh, bahkan Sakura juga mendadak ingat ada dua tugas untuk hari Kamis.

 _Nggak ada yang mau nikahin aku aja apa, ya,_ batinnya, mendadak muncul lagi pikiran putus asa kalau sudah mulai kelelahan dengan kehidupan kampusnya.

Setelah kembali merancang apa yang harus ia lakukan sejam ke depan, yaitu berangkat ke kampus dan langsung membaca materi ketika tiba di kelas, gadis itu kembali menyimak obrolan kelasnya. Matanya menangkap pesan dari Ino yang baru muncul.

 _ **Ino Yamanaka:** Eh, temen-temen. Kita Pak Guy ya hari ini?_

 _ **Ino Yamanaka: [** photo]_

 _ **Neji Hyuga:** Iya, No._

 _Foto apa tuh?_ batin Sakura. Sebelum diunduh, foto itu tampak seperti tampilan pengguna untuk aplikasi _chat._ Ada berbagai dugaan di dalam hati Sakura, tetapi ia tidak mau memberi harapan, apalagi harapan palsu, untuk hatinya sendiri. Lantas ia buru-buru mengunduh fotonya. Ternyata betulan chat, antara Pak Guy dan mahasiswa kelas sebelah, Gaara.

Dan Pak Guy bilang bahwa hari ini ia tidak bisa mengajar kelas pukul 9 karena sakit.

Mata Sakura langsung membulat, pun senyumnya mengembang. Tidak ada kelas hari ini, alias libur dadakan! Dan grupnya langsung ramai.

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** WAH._

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** DEMI DEWA RAMEN._

 _ **Shikamaru Nara:** Astaga, gue udah mandi._

 _ **Shikamaru Nara:** Gue telah membuang-buang air._

 _ **Choji Akimichi:** Lu mah emang gitu, Mar. Kuliah nggak mandi, libur malah mandi._

 _ **Choji Akimichi:** Eh, betulan nggak ada kelas ya berarti?_

 _ **Ino Yamanaka:** Ada tugas ya teman-teman._

 _ **Shino Aburame:** Makasih, Ino._

 _ **Choji Akimichi:** Wah, si Bapak tau aja saya belum kelar tugas Bu Tsunade. :)_

 _ **Choji Akimichi:** Tapi, Pak, saya udah di stasiun. :)_

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka:** Tinggal pulang aja lu, Cho._

 _ **Neji Hyuga:** Makasih Ino. Kamu penyelamat dunia._

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka:** Gue baru aja sampai kampus malah dapet info libur, kampret._

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** HAHAHAHAH RASAIN._

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka:** Ngapain ya di kampus._

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** Makan ramen di kantin._

 _ **Kiba Inuzuka:** Ya kali sarapan ramen. -_-_

 _ **Tenten:** AKU JUGA UDAH DI STASIUN._

 _ **Tenten:** Keretanya bentar lagi berangkat. :)_

 _ **Hinata Hyuga:** Untung aku belum berangkat. :"_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** Untung aku mengecek hape terlebih dahulu._

 _Untung aku mengecek ponsel dulu,_ batin Sakura, membeo pesan Naruto. Ia sangat berterima kasih dengan jasa bonus paket hariannya yang hanya 5MB itu―selama ini Sakura bergantung pada wifi kampus. Apalagi tadi itu hanya 10 menit sebelum waktu ia berangkat ke kampus yang perjalanannya 30 menit. Sedihnya berkali lipat kalau ia sudah telanjur berangkat.

Begitulah, setidaknya hari Senin Sakura minggu ini ternyata gagal menjadi momok dan berganti menjadi kabar bahagia―walaupun Ibunya mengomel pelan sambil mengiris bawang.

"Kuliah mahal-mahal kok libur."

Sakura hanya menyengir, lalu mengganti pakaian kuliahnya dengan pakaian rumah.

.

.

 **a/n:**

Halo, halo. =) Sebelumnya, maaf ya mungkin kali ini aku fokus ke Sakura dan nggak membawakan SasuSaku yang sarat komedi seperti fanfic sebelumnya.

 _Fyi_ , ini berdasarkan kisah nyata, dan ... kejadiannya kemarin sih. Pinginnya hari ini lagi, huft. /mangkak/

Semoga menghibur. xD

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 _Tring!_

Ponsel Sakura berdering sekali tepat ketika ia baru mengambil kue yang dibeli ibunya di pasar. Ketika ia hendak meraihnya, muncul dering-dering lainnya. Ada chat aktif di grup kelasnya.

 _ **Rock Lee:** Teman-teman, kelas hari ini pindah? Kok kosong?_

 _ **Rock Lee:** Eh, gue ketinggalan apa._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka:** Libur, Lee._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka:** Yah, Lee bergantung sama wifi kampus ya, jadi baru dapet kabar?_

 _ **Rock Lee:** DEMI APA._

 _ **Shikamaru Nara:** Demi Dewa Ramen, kalau kata Naruto._

 _ **Rock Lee:** Padahal gue udah belajar untuk kuis sampai begadang sambil push up biar kuat melek._

 _ **Rock Lee:** YAH, NGGAK BISA KETEMU SAKURA DONG. :(_

 _ **Shikamaru Nara:**... masalah lu di situ?_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** Eh, ngapain bawa-bawa Sakura. Ngajak ribut lu? Sini, kita one by one._

 _ **Rock Lee:** Boleh, gue tunggu di kampus._

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki:** Hah? Ogah, mending gue tidur._

 _ **Rock Lee:** Silakan tidur dengan dihantui tugas resume plus kuis untuk senin depan, diskusi online untuk nanti malam, presentasi untuk besok pagi, presentasi lagi untuk lusa, dan paper untuk esok lusa._

Ponsel Sakura hampir saja dipatahkan menjadi dua setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Lee.

 _Sial, disebutin semua pula tugasnya,_ maki Sakura, ia menghela napas lemah.

Lee baru saja merusak hari sucinya.

.

 **end**


End file.
